Curse, Revenge, Love
by Shinobi Destiny
Summary: Well, I'm no good at summaries. But this story basicly has nothin to do with SDK's storyline. But I used their names. Yukimura X OC
1. The story begins

Aria Iwabuchi one hand was holding a Takoyaki, the other was holding a Chen Katsu, walked through the alley that leads to her home, humming and skipping as she went. Suddenly she saw a roaring flame in front of her, where her house was suppose to be.

"What the............"It took her a couple minutes until she recovered from the shock, "O-ga-san!!! O-do-san!!!" She panicked, her whole family was in there, and she dropped the snakes that she bought.

Just as she was going to rush inside. Her father, who was burnt and covered in blood, climbed out, panting, his eyes half opened, half opened, "Aria........"He choked.

"Pa pa!!!" Aria rushed over, and hugged her father, not caring that her kimono was soaked with blood.

"My baby, Aria........" Iwabuchi Keita in his dying voice spoke quietly, "my child bring these with you." he pulled out a little bag from his jacket. It was full of gold and jewelry, "The ruby phoenix, it's from your mother, cough, cough"

"Pa pa, don't say anything, I'll go call a doctor!" Aria cried and tried to comfort her father.

"No, if I don't say it now......it could be too late." Iwabuchi Keita continued after coughing out some more blood, "Go...search for Sanada Yukimura. He is ....." he never finished what he had to say, he tilted his head, and he died.

"Pa pa!!!!!!" Aria cried, than she thought, "Sanada Yukimura, he must be, he must be the one who killed my family!!"

She quickly wiped off her tears from her face, and stood up. "Ma ma, Papa! I will take revenge for you!"

Aria watched as the flames burnt down her home, everything including her memories of everything. In the dead of the night, Aria heard some sounds coming from the bush. She got flustered, she quickly hid behind the remains of her once-home. She tried to steady her breathe, her heart was beating so quickly, it felt it was going to fly out of her throat. She covered her mouth, and listened.

"So, this is, or this was the Iwabuchi resident? Yukimura." A boy with silver hair said to a man with purplish black hair.

"Yes, I suppose I'm too late." Yukimura Sanada sighed, "Were there anyone left? Any survivors?"

"Yup! The daughter, Aria Iwabuchi, she wasn't here, when the fire started." the boy said, flashing his yellow eyes at the remains.

"Find her." As the man's words were finished, they vanished into the night.

In the dead of night. A man with azure coloured hair stared into the starry night.

"Dreamless." The man called in his raspy voice. A shinobi appeared in front of the man. "I have a mission for you. Go kill Sanada Yukimura."

"Yes, master. I will finish the mission."

"Here." The man handed the shinobi a purple dagger, "This dagger is cursed. Once it cuts open a person's skin, and shows blood on its blade. The person will die a horrible death. So even if you cannot kill him, just a scratch from this blade, will take his life."

"I understand." The shinobi Dreamless, received the dagger, and carefully placed it into her pocket. Than they disappeared into thin air, into the misty night.


	2. We meet

"Yukimura-sama, someone from outside of the Sanada family is trying to sneak into Sanada residents! And it is proven they do not come in peace." Saizou reported.

"Are you stupid Saizou, of course people from outside of the Sanada family are trying to sneak in, if they are inside why would they sneak in?" Sasuke laughed, sitting beside Yukimura.

After giggling for a bit, Yukimura spoke, "Well, stop them. Of course if there is some pretty shinobis involved, don't kill them. Now time for some Sake."

"Yes, Yukimura-sama." Saizou nodded.

After the little Sake break, Yukimura decided to go out for a walk. He walked into the crowded market places. He strolled around surveying the price and quality of the goods that the people were selling, and listening closely to the people talking, you never know, maybe you can hear something important.

After an hour of walking, listening, watching, Yukimura concluded, "this place is too peaceful for secrets." So he focused on the merchants.

Finally he found something interesting, he picked up a wakizashi (a sword smaller than a kantana) from a stand.

"This is a very fine wakizashi, sir." The owner of the stand started to talk, "It is mighty sharp, and the sheath is beautiful."

"Is it?" Yukimura smiled, pulled of the sheath and playfully swiped the wakizashi in front of the man's face.

"Right...." the man stuttered. Not knowing if he moved away quickly or if it was him that was skillful.

"I like it, how much?" Yukimura smiled at the white faced stand owner.

"Its 20yan." The stand owner replied while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Yukimura reached down for his wallet, for some reason, it was gone. Just as he was thinking that he had brought it with him.

"Sanada Yukimura!!"

Yukimura glanced up at the little girl looking at him, not her, but her hand, "You stole my wallet!!!" not caring how she knew his name, but he demanded his wallet back.

"I didn't steal it!!" Aria's eyes started to water, she looked at the wallet on her hand. She was just thinking, how lucky for her to find a wallet on the floor. She was starved. Just as she started her journey on finding Yukimura to have revenge, someone stole her wallet, only thing she has on her was her mother's ruby phoenix. She was starved since than. Just now she was thinking it had to be her parents seeing her from heaven, who feeling sorry for her, gave her this beautiful wallet. Now, she came from a good family, how hungry she could be, she would not steal.

Yukimura staring at her ragged clothes messy hair. Seriously no one would believe she didn't steal the wallet from him. It's not like his wallet had legs, and jumped into her palm. "If you give me back my wallet, I'll forgive you and just pretend this never happened."

The wallet, the money, giving him back the money? That would only mean STARVATION!!!

"No, I can't give you the wallet." Aria pushed the wallet behind her; no way was she going to starve herself any time soon.

"You know stealing really isn't a good habit."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't steal it!!" Aria protested.

"Well, how did you get it? Did it walk into your hands?"

"I found it on the ground."

"Found it?" Yukimura frowned, than he laughed.

His laughter, it seems so happy. His face seems to lighten up, literally. He seems so handsome when he laughs.

Wait, wait. What am I talking about?? He's laughing. He does not believe me!

"What are you laughing at? I'm telling the truth!!" Aria protested angrily.

Yukimura stopped his laughter, put his arms across his chess, "Anyway, just give me back my wallet."

"No!" She objected, "not, until you believe me!"

"What if, I refuse to believe you?" she seems so mad, Yukimura decided a little fun wouldn't hurt.

This make her so mad, why wouldn't he just believe her?!

"You...you just have to believe me!! I really didn't......" Aria used the last bit of energy in her to declare her innocents. Suddenly everything went white. She fell straight into Yukimura's arms.

Yeah!!! Another chapter done!!!!Thx Sirith for reviwin!!!

Well, I hope other ppl who read the story could review me!! Thx.


End file.
